


First mettings Of...

by Ja_Wren



Series: Meeting the people in Johns life [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ja_Wren/pseuds/Ja_Wren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson has met the people in his life twice, not in some mythical sense but at two different times when they were very different people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moriarty

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters I am simply warping them to my own plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets the first important person in his adult life.

John Watson the third, the only son of Catherine and John Watson, younger brother of Harriet Watson, never knew stability, never knew safety, and definitely didn’t know normal. From the age of five he was a punching bag for his family, and from five to ten he moved no less than ten times, and went to four different schools. The next three moves between the ages of eleven and thirteen John learned he could only rely on himself to make it in this world alive. John became an A+ student, he got odd and end jobs that paid under the table, and maneuvered around the path of broken beer bottles and cigarette butts and found a better way, a way out. While on his path out tip toeing around a particularly rough spot he met a kid by the name of Seamus Orin McNamara.  
Seamus was three years Johns Jr. and about 10 years his Sr. in intelligence. Seamus was also as mentally unstable as Johns home life, he had a hair trigger Berserk button that got Seamus in a little bit of trouble and a lot more fights. Though Seamus can hold his own no matter how unfair the fight was; it wasn’t the case when John stumbled upon him in a particular fight, a local gang of rich kids that threw daddy’s money around and got into limited trouble ranging “no, not my little angel” to “boys will be boys”, were holding Seamus by the arms and hitting any part they could trying not to get kicked themselves. John did what he usually did he acted without thinking, within ten minutes John and Seamus had all four boys down and groaning while Seamus made promises of death to a kid named Carl.  
“come on Kid, let’s get away from here, my house is on the other side of the park” said John expecting to be followed by the fuming kid with murder in his black eyes, and bruises forming on his already pale skin. John looked back briefly to check if he was being followed before talking again to avoid looking like a Pillock, and to assess the kid’s injuries “I think I have enough medical supplies for you”  
“Why?” asked the Glaring boy from a couple feet from John.  
“What?” John turned around and started walking backwards only to receive a look that clearly said explain everything. While turning back around “I fought those kids because I don’t think before I act, I am taking you to my house because I know where it is, I am going to bandage you up because I want to be a doctor and you are a better subject to practice on then animals… and Welcome to the Watson residence” John finished as they come up to a worn down house. “Sorry for whatever we may encounter here, you’ll be safe, I may not be though.” Johns entered the house and waited in the foyer with an ear out when he closed the door.  
“James is that you Hun?” a voice coming from the left rang out.  
With a sigh of relief John answered “yeah, mum it’s me, I have a friend here so I will be leaving again soon.” John looked back at the Kid and fully took his appearance in, the kid looked Posh. John nodded with his head towards the stairs; at the top of the stairs a young female voice carried from around a corner that stopped them.  
“Hey, Hammy what’s your friend this time, a bird, or a squirrel? Oh god, it’s not another stray is it ‘cause da will literally kill you at this point if you bring another one.” Harriet not being able to read her brothers face peeked around the corner “John!” she whispered fiercely. “That’s a human … a real live boy.”  
“Yes harry I know you have no interest in them but boys do exist.” John retorted  
Harriet looked stunned “you don’t have friends, definitely not rich ones as that one looks to be.” she sneered accusingly “the closest you get is your sports buddies.” All through the tirade John tried to push past his sister, giving up he gave her a shove.  
“Move Harry or I will lock my window tonight”  
“You wouldn’t dare” Harry replied but still backing off.  
“Keep pushing Harry, you’ll see how much I will do.” And with that final remark John and Seamus were in another room that was almost bare that gave military standards a run for their money. When Seamus walked through the door John was already pulling up the floor boards in his closet and pulled out a small wooden box that had Army Ammunition branded on one side and 1000 bullets on the other. The box was over flowing with medical supplies. “Here kid this will help with the ribs” John said handing over a white pill.  
“What is it and why should I trust you, and stop calling my kid.”  
“Paracetamol, you shouldn’t really I am surprised you even followed me, and tell me your name then”  
“Thanks” Seamus takes the pill after scrutinizing John for a bit. “You’re intelligent I like you, and my name? What’s yours is it James, John or god forbid Hammy?” Seamus looks horrified at the thought of someone named Hammy cleaning the blood off his face and putting plasters on the worst of the cuts.  
“ okay that’s fair enough my name is John Hamish Watson the Third, or better known as James to my loving mother, John to my Da, Hamish to my drunkard parents because John reminds my father of Granda and my mother of the man she married, and Hammy to my sister, oh and watty to my teammates.” John mocked bowed and then looked at Seamus “what about you?” John asked again while cleaning Seamus’ Hands.  
“Seamus Orin McNamara” Seamus hisses out as the Alcohol pads worked their way over his middle knuckle where he hit a kids tooth.  
“Sorry about that” John comments and as an afterthought adds “about the name and the stinging pain.”  
“What’s wrong with my name? You work for my parents I could get you fired” Seamus glares.  
“Well First of all its meaning, Seamus which means Supplant, Orin which means dark haired, and McNamara which means hound of the sea. So your name means that you’re a dark haired boy who supplanted the glory of a sea hound”. John said “and Secondly Lady McNamara loves my work around the house”.  
“Well Seamus sounds like it works for me.” Seamus stated. “What does your name mean?”  
“Mine is way better than yours.” John grinned in way of the answer. “Too bad you can’t change your name” Seamus gives John a confused look. “Because you’re a future Lord and all” John said.  
“No I’m not, I am the second son and third child both titles got handed out before I was even born” Seamus explained failing to hold the scorn out of his voice and off his face.  
“Well now I can call you Jim then, nothing to do about the middle name but your last name will be Moriarty, it suits you much more” John smirked.  
“Lord of the sea, but the Moriarty clan died out a couple decades ago” Seamus knew this because his mother was the last one and thus receiving the title lady.  
“Ha, I knew you knew name meanings. Come on Jim, we’ll talk about this on the way towards your Manor.” John put his floor back together and headed out of the room.  
“So you decided to call me Jim what do I get to call you?” Seamus asked.  
“You are special, you get to call me Johnny you will be the only one in the world allowed to call me that” John said with an easy smile and a glint in his eye as he jumped down that last few steps.  
“What so special about Johnny” Seamus asked walking at a more sedate pace.  
“I hate that name, but for some reason it fits that you call me that.” John turned toward an archway “Ma, I’m off again I will be back in an Hour or so” and not waiting for an answer the two boys were out the door. The trip through the town was a quick one but long enough to form a tentative friendship “so why were four of the snottiest kids beating on someone like you?” John knew three of them due to working here and there throughout the town.  
“It’s Carl Powers’ fault he got his brother and his friends to beat me because I called him a retarded little gross skinned git who I want to see dead.” Seamus looked maniacal losing himself in images of a dead Carl.  
“Geeze Jim, tell me how you really feel about him” John jokes. “How did little Carl convince his older brother to beat the shit out of a kid who is a few years younger than them?”  
“Well carl said I kissed him and that he didn’t want to catch a poofter disease. Those idiots jumped at the chance to fight after that comment” Seamus snarled, and then muttered “like I would kiss Carl, if I kissed any one they would never be a dumb person.”  
“Well Jim your Humble abode is grander than mine, but here we are. I’ll see you around, yeah.” As John turned to leave Seamus called him back.  
“Johnny-boy wait, I’ll get my mother to thank you properly for the help today come inside” Seamus turned around knowing John would protest.  
Sighing John followed Seamus musing at the role reversal. After a minute of walking they came to a top outside a heavy looking door. Seamus knocked and waited patiently.  
“Come in” the voice of lady McNamara came through the door crisp and clear  
Seamus grabbed Johns hand before opening the door “mama” Seamus said, changing right before Johns eyes “some kids beat me up when I was coming back from piano lessons.” John knew he was seeing crocodile tears and the wobble in the voice was manufactured, but even then his heart went out to the little boy that stood before him now, and his body betrayed his mind as he unconsciously tightened his grip on Seamus’ hand. Instead of the cold calculating boy imagining death to the person who caused a delay in his day; there was a ten year old kid who was jumped for no good reason other than just because and needed the comfort of a mother.  
“Oh my sweet baby Shay, are you alright, who took care of you?” Lady McNamara knelt in front of Seamus and fussed.  
“Johnny did mama he wants to be a doctor” Seamus said pulling John from behind the door “He’s our Gardener isn’t he”  
“Hello, Lady McNamara” John said shyly stepping out of the door way.  
“You got hit a few times yourself it looks like Mr. Watson … and did quite a bit of the punching too it seems.” Lady McNamara followed the boys’ joined hands with her eyes and tilted John’s eye towards the light with a deceptively firm grip on his jaw.  
“Yes Ma’am.” John stared at the woman before him she was obviously where Seamus got his looks from and intelligence as well. “Ji…” John started but a squeeze to the hand made him correct the name he was about to use. “Seamus might need to get his ribs checked out … I don’t know when the fight started but it was unfair from the start. I did as much as I could Ma’am.”  
“I’m sure you did more than most could, though I suppose you’re not used to working on someone other than yourself, are you dear?”  
John flushed at those words and answered “no Ma’am”  
“Well I must thank you for Protecting my baby, who seems quite literally attached to you” Lady McNamara said indicating their joined hands, Making John Blush. “Come sit down we will discuss the terms of repayment.”  
“Lady McNamara I must decline” John tried, but was already being pulled towards a sitting area within the large office like room by Seamus “I just acted without thinking … anyone would have stopped the fight.” John resigned as he was pulled down into a love seat across from Lady McNamara.  
“Now, I heard that you have applied to uptake residence at King Edwards Grammar School for this upcoming fall” John stared Flabbergasted at the Woman across from him.  
“Yes, Ma’am”  
“well then, the least I can do is write a letter of recommendation my name carries a lot of weight behind it alone, with the signature of my husband I am sure you won’t have to worry for when you do get emancipated from your wretched parents in a couple years’ time, who won’t even sign the permission for you to enlist in the Army.”  
John unsure of how she got her information was stunned, not only would he be set until graduation he wouldn’t have to worry about where to live once on his own. He could use the money he saved for the housing he would need at college. “I’m not sure what to say, Lady McNamara.”  
“Say nothing at all, I am the one thanking you remember.” She smiled “now that, that is all settled, Seamus, show John to the door please.”  
“Yes Mama” Seamus Pulled John up and went to hug his mother with their hands still together.  
“Thank- you for everything Lady McNamara, I will see you tomorrow.” John said while his arm was awkwardly being pulled into the hug as well, because Seamus seemed to be glued to his hand.  
“Come on Johnny” Seamus ran a head and was tugging John out of the office. As soon as they were out Seamus relaxed his grip on Johns hand a bit and reverted to cold and calculating. “Well that was fun, you get to go to your school and I am still an innocent child in my mother’s eyes.” Once they reached the front door Seamus pulled John down and wrapped his arms around John in a parody of a hug.  
“Laying it on a bit thick there aren’t you Jim?” John asked while returning the hug, knowing about the Cameras in the foyer.  
“Nope father says I don’t get attached to people, so if I seem attached to you, when you leave at the end of the summer with your family If I act out a bit it won’t be immediately related to my Psychopathy” and with that Seamus let go. “Good-bye Johnny boy, I will see you tomorrow”  
A bemused John waved as he walked through the door “see you tomorrow Jim, have a good one.”  
That fight started the two month acquaintance between John Watson and James Moriarty. Come fall John was accepted into KEGS and with the glowing recommendation from both Lady and Lord McNamara John didn’t have to reapply to be able to live in the Boarding house within the school. He became a Pompadour, a combined cadet and Corps of Drums member, and was sorted into the Hollander house.  
The next time John heard from Jim was an excited letter explaining his perfect plan to kill little Carl. All John pointed out was that his shoes would contain evidence of what Jim did and then he burned the letter. The last time he talked to Jim was the day Jim killed Carl, he phoned John.  
“Hello” John answered confused as he only got the Phone last week.  
“I did it, I killed Carl, It should be all over the news in a couple of hours” was all Jim said.  
“Should I say congratulations?” John asked confused.  
“Are you still my friend?” the random question threw John for a loop.  
“Jim we were never friends, I know that. If you’re asking if I will tell, no I won’t for as long as I live my knowledge of you and our history will be yours alone, but if by some one in a million chance I end up going against you all I ask in return for my silence is that you get your hands dirty and kill me personally, if it comes to that.” John shakes his head at his life so far … only 15 and asking for a sliver of mercy that a psychopath can’t give.  
“If I remember Johnny-boy” Jim replied a half minute later.  
“That’s good enough for me Jim, thank-you I’ll talk to you later if you want, as this is a new phone and you got my number somehow, anyway give me a shout anytime Jim”  
“Good-bye Johnny boy” and with that Jim hung up and was out of Johns life, and John was forgotten by Jim.


	2. Mycroft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Meets Mycroft in a military academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I do not own or make any money off of these characters I only warped them to my own Plot.

A year after the death of Carl Powers, John was emancipated from his family. He only stayed in touch with Harry out of a perverse sense of loyalty. John graduated from Kings Edwards Grammar School with honours two years after that and signed his name to Queen and Country. After the initial mandatory military training John enrolled into Kings College for his Doctorate in Medicine. John was thirty-one when he graduated in the top ten of his class and was now a qualified and registered surgeon, due to his schooling John was automatically awarded the rank of captain. Due to his new ranking within the army John had to go through another year of schooling at the royal Military Academy of Sandhurst, a requirement to all captains. The first 14 weeks were mainly field training with study peppered in which took place in the old college building. The second term was more class oriented and taught leadership, map reading and other technical training for leading a group of soldiers. This was taught in New College, and this is also where John met Mycroft. 

John heard rumours around the school that Mycroft was ordered by the Queen herself to Study at the Academy. This was quite plausible considering that this was a private learning academy strictly used by the military and yet here Mycroft was as civilian as a person could get. John was intrigued, but never had an excuse to talk to the man, even though they were in the same group for second term.

Mycroft was exempt from the team building exercises and therefore the field training, he automatically received a passing grade. Mycroft was enrolled in the Communication and Applied Behavioural Sciences classes as well, and this is where he spent his time when the group was out on the training fields. Even with all the allowances Mycroft was given even he couldn’t talk his way out of the final project meant for pairs, given that there was an uneven number of people without his participation. The assignment was to draw out and plan a route through the training field, and the team with the best route would lead the group through the course. 

As soon as John was given the assignment he knew it was his final chance to talk to the man, and to expel his curiosity. So when the instructor gave them permission to find their desired partner John was out of his seat and making his way over to Mycroft. Throughout the Term that was all John and everyone else knew about the man, was the name that he answered to. John plopped down in the empty seat beside Mycroft with an easy grin on his face “Hey, wanna be partners?” 

A little bit surprised Mycroft studied the captain beside him and Mycroft’s mind spat out facts about the man, Average, left handed (though shoots with both), muscular (to be expected), bags under his eyes (studies hard), doctor (surgeon), intelligent (but not overly so), boring (I wonder how Sherlock is fairing today), abusive past (saw the military as a way out). “Why not choose an army comrade?”

“Well you see Mycroft, you are a civilian and therefore are here strictly for study purposes and that reminds me of a quote in the RMA Sandhurst handbook, which is a sign, I am sure, that will give us the edge over any other team.” John explained as he pulled out the supplies he needs for the assignment 

“And what quote is that Captain Watson” Mycroft inquired resigning himself to this partnership.

“I’ll tell you when we are announced the best of the class.” John says flippantly digging through his bag “So here is the Training Field map” John unravels a piece of paper to a three by three colourful map that has random squiggles and scribbles that reminded Mycroft of the treasure maps that his little brother used to draw out. “Drop off is here.” John points at an X in the pink Southeastern corner of the map that is labeled always drop off here. “And pick up is somewhere in here.”

Mycroft looks to where John waved it was a purple square located true west on the map. As Mycroft studied the map more he realized that the squiggles represented the terrain that was not already drawn on the map, and the scribbles were what to look out for in each area, like hidden devices, and constantly changing terrain. Mycroft was stunned; he couldn’t have lucked out any more then to be Partners with Captain Watson. The detail on the map helped Mycroft out considerably he knew what to plan for without even being to the field once. “This is a very thorough map Captain Watson.”

“Huh? Oh, yes thanks” John continued to study said map mumbling about number of people and weights. “Sir” John yelled while standing to attention, startling Mycroft and effectively calling the room silent.

“Yes, Captain Watson.”

“What type of pick up will we be getting, Sir?” John asked shifting to an at ease position after a hand signal from the instructing officer. 

“That depends on where you call for pick up soldier”

“Thank –you, sir.” John sat back down and pulled out a green marker. “here is where our Pick up will be” John told Mycroft pointing to the northwest corner of the purple square, it looked to be about half way up a hill on a plateau that is clear of trees

Mycroft studied the map before him confused, knowing how to read maps was one thing, knowing how to plan an operation in the field was another, if these were blue prints of a building and he could get you in without being seen. Mycroft had to admit he was out of his depth. “Why there, it will add at least ten hours to the mission?”

“Well, the Mission has a three day limit including the time it takes to get back to base, where I showed you is the only place to fit a helicopter, and they will send a helicopter because otherwise it’s a ten hour hike there and a ten hour hike back for the pick-up team, see these here” John pointed to the black dotted lines “ these are drivable roads , and the blue ones are possible places to drive a vehicle but it’s unchartered territory so only for emergencies.” Mycroft looked at both sets of lines the black lines went now where near the purple square and only one or two of the blue lines went into the purple square. 

“So anywhere in here is still at least a two hour hike towards the pick-up vehicles” Mycroft concluded impressed with the logic used. “What use am I to you if you figured this out already?”

“Well I need help with what supplies to bring, and what jobs to give to each member of the group.” John said with a grin on his face. Mycroft studied him and was surprised to find that John really was asking for help. “And any input about the route I will listen too, you know the strengths and weaknesses of the team better than I do, anyhow.”

“Why would you think that I know your team better then you Captain?” Mycroft asked 

“I have been watching you over the weeks, I know you observe people. It’s almost like you are reading them like a book. “Mycroft stares at the man that he overlooked as Boring and written off as average Military man. He had obviously gotten it wrong, though to be fair; with the uniforms and the training most people have lost their individuality. “Well we have the rest of this class to plan an A+ mission I suggest we start planning” John interrupted Mycroft thoughts.

The two worked well together hovering over the colourful map marking and discussing each time the path presented a hypothetical fork, weather it was worth it to expend the time to cross certain terrain or not. Mycroft, due to observing the weaknesses of the team mates, wrote down estimated times of when the team will get through a particular area. Ten minutes before class was out the pair had a lime green line going through the bottom, middle and far left areas of the map, outlining the planned course and stop times for the three day trek through the training fields. When John started packing up, Mycroft took the time to look at the other teams noticing none of the other maps were as detailed as John’s. Thanking his luck once more that he caught the attention of the intriguing captain to help him through this project; Mycroft as well started packing up.

“I’ll rewrite our route down on this terms map later it will be neater and easier to read.” John said unexpectedly.

“This terms map?”

“Yeah, we were drawing on last terms, I figured I could transfer the information over and you could hand in that one, then at least you won’t have to use my rainbow of a map as your final project.” John Grins at him.

“May I see the other map?”

“Oh sure, I am surprised they didn’t give you one, though I guess you are learning map reading in your CABS class” John Pulled out another folded up paper. “I will be transferring a lot of the data just not all of it.” Mycroft stares at the blank map before him, imagining the course that they drew out on this particular map it looks as though the two added curves and detours for no other reason than just because . 

“It’s so empty” Mycroft states. 

“Yeah the only difference between this on and the last one is this has less detail in this term we are needed to know how to navigate and map out the unknown” John start to put away the blank map and finishes just as the class was dismissed, “I’ll see you tomorrow Mycroft.” And with that parting comment John is out the door before Mycroft even thought about answering him. 

The next day, Mycroft walked into class and the excitement was palpable. He took a cursory glance at his fellow classmates and walked towards his chair by the time Mycroft finished pulling out his supplies was when John walked in. 

“Hey, Doc.” One of the younger men barely in his mid-twenties called out, with a wave barely waiting for a response before chatting with his partner.

“Hello.” John responds automatically while making his way over to Mycroft. “Hey, Mycroft, I finished the other map” John pulled out said map as he was sitting and laid it out before them. Mycroft misses the colour but this map is more elegant in nature with the bare minimum of what was needed for the project. The path was marked in red with X’s at the starting and finishing points. The terrain was black and the emergency routes were marked in Green, there were circles of orange where extra caution was needed and the details and roads were blue. “So did I miss anything, well aside from you name, but I was not going to forge that.”

“No I see nothing out of place on the map.” Mycroft signs his name under Johns. 

“You can keep this map when we are done here? I will be using my own map to lead the troop through.” John winks.

“You seem awfully confident that you will get chosen, though this is a good map you are alone in the actual leading part.” Mycroft points out.

“Well thanks for the vote of confidence Mycroft, anyway isn’t that why we are forced to take this course in the first place to be able to lead a troop on your own.”

“Yes, I suppose.” Mycroft concedes making john grin, while he traced their trail with his finger. 

John’s assumption was proven right within half an hour when the Instructing officer presented their map to the class. Mycroft felt pride in the work for the first time since being forced into this academy. John accepted the Map and quickly scribbled on it before he folded it up again. When he went to give it to Mycroft he presented his hand “It was good working with you Mycroft, I think this will be the last time I will see you, unless you are going to be a part of the closing ceremonies.” John says.

“Quite right Captain Watson. This will be our last meeting.” Mycroft returned the firm hand shake.

“Well I better go brief the team for tomorrow” and with that john walked out the door.

As Mycroft packed up his supplies one last time he remembered John wrote something down on the map. Unfolding it he scanned the page for the writing, finding it in the north-east square the message read.

Mycroft, here is the quote that I promised: “There is no-one who cannot vastly improve their leadership through study”~ field marshal slim.   
Have a good life in whatever you do – Capt. John Watson, Md.

Mycroft smiled as he walked out of the new College building and into the waiting town car. Three days later Mycroft received word that the second Term test record was broken by four hours. Mycroft hung the poster up in his office, only remembering the kind blue eyes and the easy going attitude of the captain that drew it and as the years passed Mycroft forgotten about him completely, as the poster became part of the background.


	3. Sherlock and Lestrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Meets Sherlock and Lestrade while celebrating his last night before deployment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I do not own or make any money off of these characters I only warped them to my own Plot.

After passing Second term John advanced into the Qualified Professional course and trained for ten weeks with other medical personnel. When all was said and done John was a captain in the RAMC of the fifth Northumberland fusiliers. John searched for Mycroft before the Sovereign Parade started and gave up as the ceremonies began. John was shocked to receive the Sword of Honours as well as the Queen’s Medal, though the only thing more shocking was to see Harry and Clara there. John was happy not to be alone in the celebration and ignored the fact that his sister was following Watson tradition of becoming an alcoholic after marriage. By the time the night ended with Clara and John watching Harriett she did not embarrass either of them and john shook his head, there was no point in talking to Harry so he said his good-byes to Clara and told her that he was being deployed in three weeks. The farewell he got was a promise to look after his sister.

John spent the next three weeks wandering the streets of London and putting his affairs in order, mainly figuring out what to do with the little bit of furniture he had been living with, and generally saying goodbye to the place he grew up in. On the night before Deployment he was invited out with some of the other soldiers being shipped out in the morning. They started out eating at a pub and started to bar hop until they ended up at place with a reputation for being the best or worst place to be in depending on a variety of things. John wasn’t drinking, so for him the pub was a mess and was thinking about heading out. When a stick of a man who looked like he didn’t belong in this place at all, hell he didn’t look like he should be looking at a place like this, was bumped into Hamilton.

“Watch where you are going freak” Hamilton erupted.

“I am high, not freakish at all” the man Mumbled and was slowly waving back and forth. 

“Hey now, he was pushed just leave it Ham” Garrison said getting between the two. The man burst out laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“Ignore him he said he was high” a person John didn’t know piped up.

“well…” the man started and scanned the group looking from Hamilton to Garrison and making a cursory glance at the others “it’s funny you should label me freak” he pointed at Hamilton “When you wear make-up judging by the sparkles in concentrated areas that certain eye shadows and lip glosses leave behind no matter how hard you scrub, and you.” He rounded onto Garrison “by your stance alone, though it may be military in nature, seems a bit uncomfortable most likely because you are wearing woman’s knickers” The man found him keeled over and on the ground in less than a minute. John stepped in and stopped the beating before it even began and for his efforts he was hauled up by a growling bouncer and tossed unceremoniously outside. The man was promptly thrown into him; this is where John met Sherlock and Lestrade. 

“You’re and idiot, bloody Brilliant, but still an idiot none the less.” John sighed and sat down on the curb not realising he was holding up the other man, he ended up sprawled out with a lap full of dark curls and a sore head. “Alright up you get” John tried to Push the man off as he sat up. 

“Comfortable” was all he said clutching almost petting Johns Jumper. “And you’re supposed to be my benevolent protector.”

Confused, John heaved out a sigh realizing that if he was going to go anywhere else he was first going to have to make sure the guy was taken care of and off of him. John searched the man’s coat pockets, he didn’t seem to mind, and finding a cell phone and a wallet John looked inside. “Okay so you are, Twenty-Nine, your name is Sherlock Bertram Holmes and you are obviously not living there anymore.” While putting the identification away John found a card pulling it out scrawled on it was important, upon flipping it over he found the number of detective inspector Lestrade from the New Scotland Yard. John took Sherlock’s phone and dialed the number. While waiting for an answer John started drumming his fingers, then going through the alphabet in Morse code. This caused Sherlock to shift until he grabbed Johns hand and was staring at it intently.

“What is it Sherlock? You better be sober.” Answered a male voice laced with exasperation after a few rings.

“I’m sorry is this Detective Inspector Lestrade. “ John asked staring at the phone before putting it back to his ear; the call display confirmed it was Lestrade’s number.

“This is he, where did you get this phone, do you know where the owner is?” gone was the annoyance and worry crept into the man’s voice.

“Well I dug the phone out of a pocket, and the Owner has claimed my person as comfortable and is playing with my hand. “ John watched as Sherlock flipped his right hand around “I found your number and to be honest I don’t know what to do with him.”

“Alright, I’ll come get him” the irritation in his voice was back “where are you at?”

“We just got kicked out of the Worlds End Pub in Camden.” John explained while shifting a bit trying to keep his legs awake.

“Now how in the bloody hell did you … no, never mind for my sanity I don’t want to know how you got kicked out of that pub. I’ll be there in a mo. Just wait” and with that Lestrade hung up. 

“Okay, that’s solved, now Sherlock, time to get up, and move closer to a more car friendly area so Lestrade can get us.”

“Pointless, He’ll bring a Patrol car.” Sherlock made no effort to move. “I’m glad you don’t know how to use a phone, if you got a hold of my brother I might have had to do him a favour to get you out of Mycroft’s clutches even then you might have to go through some experiments to know what you are.” John stared and studied the man.

“Well I guess I could have had a worst last night in London besides having someone obviously high practically lying in my lap.”

“Show me your hand.” Sherlock demanded.

“If you sit up I will.” John bargained and nudged Sherlock with his legs which were increasingly getting numb.

“Boring.” Sherlock said even though he conceded and got off of Johns lap and rested his head on Johns shoulder. “Now show me your left hand” John gave him his hand to get the same treated as his right had gotten. “You are left handed, a surgeon, you shoot with your right as to protect your dominate hand , but you can shoot with both, you have many scars and some burns , Suggest fighting and living on your own before you were properly taught how to fend for yourself, considering there is no trace of alcohol on your breath I would assume alcoholic abusive father though you have a small , and very old scar on your cheek suggesting being hit with a ring too small for a man’s hand so both parents were abusive . You wanted to be a doctor so you saw the army as a way out and here we are you off to be deployed to pay your debt.”

John stared before uttering under his breath one word “Amazing”

“Name” Sherlock demanded

“John Watson” 

“That is a fitting name for an angel.” Sherlock stated and thought for a while “especially one going to war. It’s on the obvious side though, Grace of god indeed.”

John rolled his eyes well that explained his supposed enforced benevolence , inability to use a phone, and him not being human that would attract the attention of his old classmate , John assumed not many people were names Mycroft, to conduct experiments. “I am no angel.”

“Well it’s the only explanation of all the facts” Sherlock insisted

“So you believe in the Supernatural, Hell, and heaven.” John’s reversal of the last two made his tongue hesitate for a second.

“No, but if you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains no matter how improbable, must be the truth.”

“So, what ruled out a very human Captain in the Army protecting a very impaired civilian from a couple of very pissed soldiers?”

“I just told your life story, most of it would be what people try to keep quiet about, yet all you uttered was Amazing. You called me brilliant when I got you thrown out of the pub; if you were human you would have pushed me off your shoulder and walked away leaving me here to wait for Lestrade. And out of everyone I deduced tonight you’re the only one who has the right to hit me.”

“Well I doubt garrison liked that the fact that he wore ladies knickers was yelled to a group of his peers and few more patrons.”

“well who cares about some ones choice of pants, your also the most oxymoronic man that you can’t be human to deal with it all, Army Doctor, you prefer hanging out in pubs but you don’t drink I doubt you have ever had a drop, you look and feel like a teddy bear come to life and you are trained in combat and are probably a very formidable enemy, and then there is your sexual orientation you are obviously bi-sexual so you go for either gender. Can you not decide what to do so you chose as many traits as you could. You are a confusing walking contradiction.” Sherlock’s eyes started to get glassier throughout the speech.

“Extraordinary!” John exclaimed “that was quite … extraordinary”

“What is?” Sherlock looked at John his nose hitting John’s cheek.

“You are, you’re on god knows what and your still the smartest bloke in this city I bet” John laughed a little “and your still one of the bigger idiots I know.” When John finished saying this a patrol car pulled up in front of them making john jump a bit. The person got out as john hauled Sherlock up with a bit of difficulty because Sherlock grabbed him around the waist almost pulling him back down “come on Sherlock time to get up off the pavement. Lestrade I presume”

“Yeah that’s me, Let’s get Sherlock in the car and I will take him home, Thanks…” Lestrade stumbled for a name” sorry I must have forgotten your name.”

“John didn’t give you his name, and he is coming with me. “ Sherlock’s grip tightened around John as if daring someone to object.

“Well if it will get you in the car.” Lestrade opened the back door and rolled his eyes as Sherlock made it very difficult by not letting go of the Short blonde haired man. Once every one was all settled in Lestrade drove off “I have never seen him cling to anyone before, who are you?”

“Just a soldier enjoying my last night before deployment” John said looking out the window. Lestrade took a peek in the rear-view at the man.

“No offence meant but you don’t look like the army type.”

“Lestrade, are you blind of course he doesn’t look like the typical soldier, he is an angel, my guardian angel to be exact.” Sherlock defends.

“That’s a new one, and that is why I can’t let you on crime scenes anymore at least when you were on cocaine your deductions made it back to reality.” Lestrade said grumpily. “So how did you end up an angel John? “

“I called him amazing and didn’t punch him.”

“Yes that is a very good reason to call you an angel; the punching happens a lot though” Lestrade pulls up to a rundown building. “Here we are” 

“Come on Sherlock time to get out” getting Sherlock and John out of the car was less Hassle but still needed far more maneuvering then was required; though that was nothing compared to getting Sherlock up a couple flights of stairs to his apartment. Once through the apartment door John headed towards the open room containing a bed. “We are home, sweet, home now time to get to bed.”

“Your moving a bit fast there John, I was only going to ask for a kiss.” Sherlock leaned into John his face buried into his neck. And pulled john down when he reached the bed.

“Why would I kiss you when you are destroying your God given gift with drugs? I have half a mind to call Mycroft and tell him you’re wasting away and get him to do something about it.” John threatened playing into the angel role. And Lestrade looked on awkwardly from the door shifting from side to side.

“Do you even know Mycroft?” Sherlock questioned.

“Of course I do, I had to learn to be a captain somewhere didn’t I? And I know he is probably worried about you.”

Sherlock looked shocked and almost horrified that his guardian angel would go to his brother to help him. “Then this can be a kiss it better kiss and a good bye kiss of course your supposed to kiss a soldier good-bye it’s lucky” Sherlock bargained.

“Deal, so if I kiss it better you are going to try and get clean.” John said clarifying what exactly he was going to be kissing better. “Why exactly are you so adamant on a kiss?”

“I will call Mycroft to put me into rehab tomorrow, and I never been kissed so if I kissed an angel it will make it very special.” Sherlock explained. John couldn’t deny him the kiss after that whether or not he got clean. And Lestrade Balked at the door, he didn’t know if he should leave or stay. 

“You better not renege on our deal Sherlock” and ever so slowly John leaned toward Sherlock, it seemed like forever and both were surprised when their lips did touch, it was a gentle kiss that was slow and soft. When John pulled away Sherlock was grinning and finally let john go. “Thank-You for making my last night here an amazing one” John smiled at his bad joke and pecked Sherlock on the lips one last time and murmured “Good-Bye” before getting up and walking past a dumbstruck, bright red Lestrade . When John opened the front door Lestrade was finally thinking again and hurried out of the cluttered apartment. When they made it to the street John looked towards the sky to feel the rain on his face.

“D…Ahem, Did you err, need a ride anywhere?” Lestrade stuttered still blushing and refusing to meet John’s eye. 

“No thank you sir, but I think I am going to enjoy the London smog and the English weather one last time. It was nice meeting you.” With a wave behind his back John walked down the street with a smile on his face

Lestrade returned to his life, and Three months after that strange night Sherlock phoned up clean and demanding a case. Lestrade was stunned and happy for the younger man. And as the years went by and Sherlock stayed clean, Lestrade continuously questioned if that soldier with the kind eyes really was a guardian angel. Sherlock on the other hand deleted most of that night except for his first kiss that sealed his promise to get clean in the end he only remembered calloused hands, blue eyes and chapped lips.


	4. Colonel Sebastian Moran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is at war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: don't make money nor do i own the characters, I just warp the to my own plot.

The 5th and final person:  
Between the years of 2006 -2009 John served two tours of duty and received the military cross both times. John felt he didn’t deserve either one but fear of making it harder on his men due to politics made him accept them grudgingly. It was chance that he saved two people with titles and one with ties to the royal family. Making John hope that he didn’t accidently do it again during his next tour of duty scheduled in 2010. John was introduced to Colonel Sebastian Moran, who was one mark against away from being discharged. 

Sebastian was given many allowances being a top marksman but his reputation was far more negative, outweighing his skills. John admired the man’s act first ask questions later way of life; it would be hypocritical if he did anything else. They found a comrade in each other despite the oddity of the circumstances; being that the gruff sniper was quite literally in time out. Sebastian was not medically trained and a ruling at the Geneva Convention said that only if a medical personal of the army was defending a patient could they fire their weapon, making the Colonel nothing more than a glorified babysitter to the 5th Northumberland fusiliers of the RAMC. Sebastian’s saving grace, and John was thankful as well, was that he was allowed onto the field despite his rank; traditionally Colonels in the RAMC were given office jobs and had no reason to be in battle zones. Sebastian did put his skills to use when needed, and the men under him were more than happy to turn a blind eye and keep quiet. Near the beginning of 2011 Sebastian and John were discharged, one Dishonorable and the other with honours and was awarded the military cross and a Victorian cross for good measure.

The day the big event happened to dismiss the two soldiers was brutal, the Afghan insurgents ambushed them, casualties were high, and the medical team made full use of their weapons. They desperately tried to stay alive as well as save the lives of the others, and it seemed like a losing battle. As John was wrapping up someone’s leg he was grabbed by an Insurgent who found himself cornered and decided using John as a human shield to get closer to a better protected area was a pretty good idea. A few soldiers shot at the man holding John which led to John being stabbed in the leg. The medic team focused on their task and ignored their captain’s scream but Murray trailed as close as he could without alerting the insurgent and fixing up men along the way, not knowing what else to do. 

Moran, upon seeing the commotion with his men debated very little with his next decision, he shot John through the Shoulder killing the man holding him. Sebastian figuring he was done for anyhow evened out the playing field and shot at will, both parties eventually backed off to lick their wounds. Moran reported the turning point in the battle to his commanding officer himself and was promptly cuffed and ordered a court martial. 

The only thing john felt was pain when he woke up, and the last thing he remembered was thinking he was going to die and hoping to god that he didn’t. John tried to get up making him yell in surprise and promptly fell back into the bed. 

“Captain, you are up sooner than expected, I thought for sure you would be out another few days at least.” Murray said off to his left. 

“How long was I out?”

“Well two days, that’s pretty good for being stabbed in the leg, shot in the shoulder, and dying on my three times.”

“Jesus, how are the others?”

“None as bad as you, you’re the only one going home because of your injuries, you and Moran are headed out in the morning via helicopter, and then off to London.”

“Why is Moran being shipped out?” John asked confused.

Murray studied John for a while before answering “court martial, sir,” he hesitated for a bit before continuing “the colonel was the one to shoot you, saved your life I reckon, as well as all of ours. The higher ups don’t see it that way though; he shot without reason endangering your life. I think they are using this as the excuse they have been looking for to ship him out for good. Moran doesn’t seem to bothered by it, I think he was getting sick of just sitting around babysitting our lot, he did seem more agitated with our shenanigans the last couple of days though so it might be bugging him a bit.”

“I suppose I should thank him” John yawned. “Though later I am bloody tired.”

“Night Doc, I am monitoring your transfer tomorrow so I’ll see you then.”

“Thank-you Murray” and with that John was asleep. When John woke up he was being loaded into the Helicopter and was looking at a very wide eyed handcuffed Sebastian and with Johns medical training the colonel looked to be going into shock. 

“You’re alive” was the greeting John got. 

“Well yeah, my men are competent enough to fix me up.”

“That’s not what I mean. Christ Doc the commanding officers told me you had died, the last couple of days I was thinking, I missed and hit your heart, Jesus I thought I killed you.”

“I suppose by proxy you did, I was informed I died three times” John announced matter of flatly, then got a smirk on his face “but …I just, Thank-you Bassie” John chuckled after trying to hold it in and Moran snarled. 

“I told you if any of you came up with that nickname I would …” Sebastian trailed off looking stunned. 

“Shoot them.” John smiled “I figured given the circumstances I was allowed to get one in there and I really do mean it Colonel Thank-you”

“How can you look at me, let alone Joke around and thank me. I shot you ended your military career, probably, if I were you I would hate me.”

“Well, there is no doubt you saved my life, and to quote my favorite book at you on last time. ‘It seems most peculiar that while most officers’ say, And some have shown, that they are prepared to give their lives for their men there are very few that are willing to sacrifice their career.’”

“You and that damn book Watson, what general of our glorious past said that one” Sebastian inquired while looking relieved for the first time since john showed up. 

“Hey what’s wrong with me carrying around my RMA captain’s handbook, it has never led me wrong, and it actually was an unknown Staff Officer. Hopefully the same one who will give you your ruling and not give you jail time considering you didn’t murder me, for what it’s worth Moran I am glad you were the one to shoot me, though it is being treated as enemy fire earning me another god awful award I don’t deserve.”

“You are an odd one Doc” Moran said while getting as comfortable as he could with handcuffs on while the medical team, who are monitoring John’s injuries during the flight, boarded the helicopter with equipment. The propeller made it too loud to talk and when they landed both the captain and colonel were herded off in different directions. 

The reason for Colonel Sebastian Moran’s discharge was hushed up and John’s was heralded as a heroic act. John was invalided out of the army three months later when his physiotherapy started to plateau and john developed a psychosomatic limp and an intermittent tremor in his dominant hand, John was recommended a therapist and continued on his days wandering the city as he once did before he was shipped off to defend Queen and Country five years earlier, feeling stuck and lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the final installment of this particular story and it will be shorter than the rest due to there not being a lot of information on this character. There will be a sequel called Reintroduction and hopefully it will be longer, thank you for reading.


End file.
